Agent of Grigori
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: The son of Yui Ikari and Azazel, Shinji Ikari is proud of his Fallen Angel lineage and fights for his race. With his wife Akeno and his team known as Team Crescent along with his Longinus Crescent Moon Dragon Gauntlet, all enemies of Grigori will respect and fear the Fallen Angels.


WOL here with my newest crossover story between Evangelion and Highschool DxD. This one is called _Agent of Grigori_. In this story, Shinji is an agent of Grigori along with his lover Akeno. This is not a chapter but a character information page for Shinji, Akeno and their team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 0: Character Stats and Bios

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Ikari, Shinji

**Nicknames/Alias:** Anata (by Akeno), Third Child of NERV (formerly), Crescent Circle Dragon (shared with Crom Cruach), Crom Cruach (alias), Angel Slayer, Messiah, St. Shinji, The Legend, The Strongest 'Human', Boss (by Team Crescent members), Heir to Azazel, The Crescent Moon Cadre, The Dragon Cadre.

**Date of Birth/Age: **June 6/19 years old

**Place of Birth: **Tokyo, Japan

**Height: **200 cm (6'6")

**Weight: **112 kg (247 lbs.)

**Hair: **Brownish black (as himself); Black with gold highlights (in his Crom Cruach alias)

**Eye: **Dark Blue (as himself); Heterochromia - Black (Left eye), Gold (Right eye) (in his Crom Cruach alias)

**Blood Type: **O

**Race: **Nephilim (Human/Fallen Angel hybrid; formerly) Dragon/Fallen Angel hybrid

**Family:** Azazel, father; Ikari Yui, mother (deceased); Ikari Akeno, wife; Baraqiel, father-in-law; Himejima Shuri, mother-in-law (deceased); Lucifer Vali (adoptive brother)

**Equipment: **Crescent Moon Dragon Gauntlet (Mid-tier Longinus); Moon Trinity Special, Light-based Weapons, Grigori ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol Jackal & Grigori ARMS .454 Casull Auto, Ascalon, Dragon Flames, Dragonfication, Dragon Angel Mode, Elemental Magic, Touki

**Affiliations: **Grigori

**Ranking: **Ultimate-class (Seraph-class Angel/Humanoid Evil Dragon), Cadre of Military Affairs

**Team Crescent Ranking: **Founder and Co-leader, Tech Specialist

**Background: **Ikari Shinji is the only son of Grigori Governor-General Azazel and the late Ikari Yui, the childhood friend and later husband of Himejima Akeno, and the founder and co-leader of Team Crescent. After the death of his mother at the hands of Gendo Rokubungi, Shinji was left in the care of Himejima Shuri and her daughter Himejima Akeno at the request of Azazel who was investigating NERV in order to take the organization down and avenge his wife. Having already known Akeno due to their fathers, Shinji was brought out of his DEPRESSION by Akeno which deepened their friendship. Six months later, the Himejima family launched an attack on temple since Akeno's father Baraqiel was out, leading to Shuri's death and Shinji's awakening his Sacred Gear – Crescent Moon Dragon Gauntlet.

Shinji slaughtered the remaining Himejima and Church assassins but at the cost of his heart. In order to use the Crescent Moon Dragon Gauntlet's power, Shinji had to make a sacrifice to Crom Cruach and so sacrificed his heart to gain the power needed to protect Akeno. This in turn caused Shinji to become a Dragon/Fallen Angel hybrid. When Baraqiel returned he was angered at the Himejima and Church's attack on his wife, daughter and best friend's son, saddened at his wife's death and happy at Shinji's saving Akeno. Taking the two back to Grigori HQ, Baraqiel and Azazel decided to train their children to better protect themselves.

Twelve years later, Shinji was called in by his mother's murderer Gendo Rokubungi the Supreme Commander of NERV Japan to act as the pilot of Evangelion Unit 1. Shinji only accepted in order to take down his mother's murderer and end the plans of Kokabiel and his fellow traitors. Shinji's team: Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Asia Argento, Kuroka, Yamata no Orochi and Walburga infiltrated NERV from the shadows and helped Shinji learn the truth and defeat NERV during the Angel Wars. After being successful in ending Third Impact and restoring the world to its pre-Second Impact stat, Shinji and his team CONTINUED to hunt down Kokabiel and his forces and even did mercenary work on the side over the next three years.

During this three year period, Shinji would marry his longtime friend/lover Akeno with all of Grigori in attendance and witnessed his father-in-law cry like a girl.

He would recently accept a contract from Lucifer Sirzechs to protect his younger sister Gremory Rias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Ikari née Himejima, Akeno

**Nicknames/Alias:** Akeno-koi (by Shinji), Naamah (alias), Priestess of Thunder and Lightning, Holy Lightning Dragon Priestess (due to absorbing Shinji's excess Dragon energies), the Ultimate Sadist (by Team Crescent members), The Crescent Moon Cadre's Hitman (by Shemhazai), the Most Seductive Fallen Angel (by Azazel), the Succubus (by Asia)

**Date of Birth/Age: **March 5/19 years old

**Place of Birth: **Tokyo, Japan

**Height: **187 cm (6'1½")

**Weight: **70 kg (154 lbs.)

**Hair: **Raven Black (as herself); Void-Black (in her Naamah alias)

**Eye: **Violet (as herself); Pale Green (in her Naamah alias)

**Blood Type: **AB-

**Race: **Nephilim (Human/Fallen Angel hybrid; formerly), Succubus/Fallen Angel hybrid

**Family:** Baraqiel, father; Himejima Shuri, mother (deceased); Ikari Shinji, husband; Azazel, father-in-law; Ikari Yui, mother-in-law (deceased)

**Equipment: **Elemental magic, Holy Lightning, Light-based Weapons, Dark Angel Mode, Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, Musha-Miko teachings, Senjutsu

**Affiliations: **Grigori

**Ranking: **Ultimate-class (Ophan-class Angel), Vice Cadre of Military Affairs

**Team Crescent Ranking:** Co-leader, Torture & Interrogation Specialist

**Background:** Ikari née Himejima Akeno is the only daughter of Grigori Cadre Baraqiel and Shinto Musha-Miko (Warrior Priestess) Himejima Shuri, the childhood friend and later wife of Ikari Shinji, and co-leader of Team Crescent. A week after the death of Ikari Yui, Shinji was placed into the care of Shuri and her daughter at the behest of Azazel while he further investigated NERV in order to avenge his wife. Akeno did all she could to help Shinji in his time of need, deepening their friendship as she managed to bring him out of his DEPRESSION. It would be six months later that Akeno would suffer her own tragedy. The Himejima Clan were never supportive of Shuri's relationship with Baraqiel, trying and failing to convince Shuri to end it but she refused infuriating the clan's elders. The Himejima sent assassins, both their own and Inquisitors from the Catholic Church, to attack Shuri and her daughter in order to remove the Fallen Angel 'taint' from the clan. The assassins struck when Baraqiel left to take care of a Stray Devil in a nearby town.

Despite her immense skills and abilities, Shuri was unable to beat the numbers game and died though she did manage to kill most of the assassins. Those that Shuri didn't kill went after Akeno and Shinji to finish mission. Here the assassins merely toyed with the two children before Shinji was fatally wounded taking a blow for Akeno. Believing Shinji to be dead as well as finding out her mother is dead also caused Akeno to snap and awaken her Holy Lightning ability she inherited from her father. She managed to heavily damage the remaining assassins but it was a revived Shinji who killed them after awakening his Sacred Gear – Crescent Moon Dragon Gauntlet. Baraqiel returned to find his wife dead and his daughter and best friend's son injured but still alive.

Taking the two back to Grigori HQ, Baraqiel explained what happened to Azazel who gave his longtime friend his condolences for losing Shuri. The two decided to train their children to the best of their abilities so they could protect themselves. 12 years later, Shinji found himself called back to Tokyo 3 by his mother's murderer Gendo Rokubungi to become the pilot of Evangelion Unit 1. Akeno lead the rest of Team Crescent into infiltrating NERV itself to help her beloved Shinji and gather the needed information to take NERV down. After Shinji successfully ended Third Impact, Team Crescent continued to hunt down Kokabiel and his following in order to prove Grigori's innocence.

During the three year time skip, Akeno and Shinji married, having a private ceremony where all of Grigori attended and where her father cried like a 12 year old girl. A few months later during a solo mission to track down a rampaging Mid-class Stray Devil, Akeno came across the legend known as Naamah. The Stray Devil had foolishly attacked Naamah and was easily defeated while the former took an interest in Akeno. Naamah transformed Akeno into a Succubus/Fallen Angel hybrid like herself, giving Akeno a drastic increase in her powers and trained Akeno to master her new abilities.

After returning and explaining to her new abilities to her husband, she followed him as he accepted a contract from Lucifer Sirzechs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Argento, Asia

**Nicknames/Alias:** The Holy Priestess (formerly), The Maiden of Healing, Silver Maiden (by Kuroka), Daughter of Shemhazai (by Grigori), Twilight Healer, Dragon Maiden

**Date of Birth/Age: **November 15/18

**Place of Birth: **Unnamed city of Italy

**Height: **162 cm (5'4")

**Weight: **45 kg (99 lbs.)

**Hair: **Sun-kissed blonde

**Eye: **Emerald Green

**Blood Type: **A-

**Race: **Human

**Family:** Unnamed Father; Unnamed Mother; Shemhazai, adoptive father; Unnamed Devil Woman, adoptive mother; Unnamed Devil/Fallen Angel Hybrid child, adoptive sibling

**Equipment: **Twilight Healing, Fafnir

**Affiliations: **Grigori

**Ranking: **None

**Team Crescent Ranking: **Healer

**Background:** Argento Asia was born to an unnamed father and mother who would abandon her shortly after birth, leaving her at an unnamed church in a small village. When she was eight, she gained the ability to use her Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, healing a small puppy that was injured. An agent of the Vatican was there to witness this, immediately recognizing that Asia was a Sacred Gear user. This agent had Asia transferred to the Vatican where she was given training as a nun and became known as **The Holy Priestess**. While happy that her power could be used to help others, Asia grew discontent over time at being treated as a "freak"; having no friends and being kept at arm's length. She also grew discontent with how she was ordered to heal specific people (i.e. nobles) while others were left to suffer. Around the time she was 15 that Asia would begin to understand the fickleness of the church.

On her way back from healing a nearby nobleman's son, Asia came across an injured Diodora Astaroth. Being the compassionate person she is, she healed Diodora so he wouldn't suffer. Diodora thanked Asia before revealing himself as a devil by exposing his wings before leaving the stunned Asia and townspeople through a Astaroth mandala. Asia's actions were immediately reported to the Grand Pope who had Asia arrested and brought before himself and other high-ranking Church officials. In a farce of a trial, the Grand Pope banished Asia despite the fact she was not trained to sense yoki thusly she could not tell the difference between normal humans and devils. Distraught, Asia now labeled a "witch", wandered Europe using her Twilight Healing to support herself in a meager lifestyle. Several weeks later, she would approached by Fallen Angel and Grigori Vice Governor-General Shemhazai who offered her the support of Grigori. Left with little choice, Asia accepted becoming Shemhazai's adoptive daughter shortly after.

Six months later she would be introduced to Ikari Shinji, taking an instant liking to him due to her unknown and strong affinity towards dragons and due to Shinji himself being part Dragon. Shinji would also taking a liking to Asia, seeing her as that cute younger sister, though he would harbor some romantic feelings for due to her affinity and his draconic nature. After hearing her tale and her abilities, Shinji offered her a position on his team as the healer, which Asia happily accepted. Though this caused problems with Akeno as she could tell that Asia held romantic feelings for her [Akeno] husband Shinji during the two and a half years of her being on the team.

Asia would dutiful follow Shinji on the latest assignment of watching over Rias Gremory for the Crimson Satan Lucifer Sirzechs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Raynare

**Nicknames/Alias:** Ray-chan (by Shinji, Kalawarner and Asia), Angel of Night (due to wielding the Night Reflection), Angel of Death (due to wielding the Night Reflection)

**Date of Birth/Age: **Unknown/300 years old

**Place of Birth: **Heaven

**Height: **171 cm (5'7")

**Weight: **49 kg (108 lbs.)

**Hair: **Charcoal Black

**Eye: **Violet

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Race: **Fallen Angel

**Family:** God of the Bible, father (deceased)

**Equipment: **Light-based Weapons, Night Reflection, Assassination skills, Infiltration skills, Illusion Magic, Senjutsu, Tantō and senbon, poison, herbology/botany

**Affiliations: **Grigori

**Ranking: **High-class (Virtue-class Angel)

**Team Crescent Ranking: **Assassin

**Background: **Raynare is a former Low-class Fallen Angel that fell from Heaven 300 years ago. Like many Fallen Angels, she joined the Grigori organization in order to make a living and be supported by her fellow Fallen Angels. Sometime later Raynare would gain a near fanatical admiration towards Azazel and Shemhazai. Despite her desire to be of better use to them, she was mainly sent on low-class missions fitting her ranking in the organization but this did not deter her in her desire to gain Azazel's affections. She also became good friends with Kalawarner, an angel who fell 150 years before her, and who took Raynare under her guidance. When the plan to enact the White Earth Ceremony was put on the table, Raynare was one of the many Fallen Angels who agreed with Azazel and his close confidants that the plan was too radical and that they would not be openly accepted in Heaven if successful. When Kokabiel and his following left the organization, Raynare openly called them fools for disobeying Azazel.

When Second Impact happened after due to Kokabiel, Raynare jumped at the chance to hunt down the rogue and bring in him to Azazel for punishment but was denied when only the high-ranking members were chosen to hunt the rogue angels. Still undeterred, Raynare would get her chance when Ikari Shinji, Azazel's son approached her and Kalawarner to join his team in the belief they had potential. Seeing this as her chance, Raynare eagerly agreed and went through the hell that Shinji called training, but this training allowed Raynare to gradually increase her wing number from two to eight, putting her on the level of a Virtue. She also got the chance to do higher ranked missions as well. On one of these missions, Raynare gained the rare Sacred Gear – Night Reflection causing her to be designated the team's assassin and infiltrator. During this time, Raynare's feelings of admiration towards Azazel shifted to his son Shinji and gradually she came to fall in love with him.

She along with the rest of her teammates supported Shinji from the shadows when he fought the Angel Wars, where Shinji had her assassinate the SEELE council after determining their whereabouts. With Third Impact aborted and the world rejuvenated to its Pre-Second Impact state, Team Crescent continued to hunt down Kokabiel and his forces. Raynare would gain the moniker **Angel of Night** (てんしのよる; _Tenshi no Yoru_) and the **Angel of Death** (疫病神; _Yakubyougami_) due to her usage of Night Reflection and her high-level skills in assassinations.

She and the rest of Team Crescent would follow Shinji to Kuoh Academy to fulfil his contract with Lucifer Sirzechs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Kalawarner

**Nicknames/Alias:** Kala-chan (by Shinji and Raynare), The Second Most Seductive Fallen Angel (by Azazel), The Black Widow (Spider)

**Date of Birth/Age: **Unknown/450

**Place of Birth: **Heaven

**Height: **175 cm (5'9")

**Weight: **57 kg (126 lbs.)

**Hair: **Navy Blue

**Eye: **Golden Brown

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Race: **Fallen Angel

**Family:** God of the Bible, father (deceased)

**Equipment: **Sacred Gear Scanner, Light Based Weapons, Dreamlike Curse, Kodachi, Combat suit, Electro disks, mace, two Glock pistols, smoke bombs, EMP devices, wire, pepper spray

**Affiliations: **Grigori

**Ranking: **High-class (Virtue-class Angel)

**Team Crescent Ranking: **Infiltrator and Spy

**Background: **Kalawarner is a former Low-class Fallen Angel that fell from Heaven 450 years ago. Like many Fallen Angels, she joined the Grigori organization where she came quite popular because of her seductive body even amongst female Fallen Angels. She would do various low-class missions in the name of Grigori. She would also regularly travel the world learning various skills. She also took Raynare under her guidance after the woman fell from Heaven and joined Grigori 150 years later.

When the plan to enact the White Earth Ceremony was put on the table, Kalawarner was one of the many Fallen Angels who agreed with Azazel and his close confidants that the plan was too radical and that they would not be openly accepted in Heaven if successful. When Kokabiel and his following left the organization, Kalawarner stated the traitors would regret their decision. When Second Impact happened after due to Kokabiel, Kalawarner like many other Fallen Angels was infuriated and called for immediate action to hunt down the traitors and clear their (Grigori) name. She would later be approached by Azazel's son Ikari Shinji with an offer to join his newly formed Team Crescent. Kalawarner agreed and went through the hell that Shinji dubbed as training but it gradually allowed her to increase wing number from two to eight.

When Shinji was called in to become the pilot of Evangelion Unit 1, she along with the rest of her teammates supported Shinji from the shadows when he fought the Angel Wars. With Third Impact aborted and the world rejuvenated to its Pre-Second Impact state, Team Crescent continued to hunt down Kokabiel and his forces. Similar to her teammate, she would gradually gain romantic feelings towards her leader. Like with Raynare, Kalawarner would gain possession of the rare Scared Gear, Dreamlike Curse. Her skills as a spy and being a master seductress has gained her the moniker **Black Widow Spider **(黒後家蜘; _kurogokegumo_) though she prefers to be called just Black Widow. After her leader took a contract with Lucifer Sirzechs, she and her teammates followed Shinji to Kuoh Academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Kuroka

**Nicknames/Alias:** Kuro-chan (by Shinji, Akeno and Asia), Nekohime (sometimes by Shinji), The Black Neko, Lazy Neko (by Raynare), Slob Neko (by Kalawarner)

**Date of Birth/Age: **Unknown/21

**Place of Birth: **Kyoto, Japan

**Height: **168 cm. (5'6")

**Weight: **52 kg (114 lbs.)

**Hair: **Pitch-black

**Eye: **Golden-Hazel

**Blood Type: **AB+

**Race: **Stray Devil, Nekomata (Nekoshou; formerly)

**Family:** Unnamed Father (deceased); Unnamed Mother (deceased); Toujou Koneko (formerly Shirone), sister

**Equipment: **Senjutsu, Youjutsu, Spatial Manipulation, Touki, Senbon & Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher

**Affiliations: **Grigori, Unnamed Devil's Peerage (Formerly)

**Ranking: **Low-Class Devil (SS-Class Stray Devil)

**Team Crescent Ranking: **Sensor

**Background:** Kuroka was born as the first child to unnamed Nekoshou father and mother and six years later became the older sister to Shirone now known as Toujou Koneko. After losing her parents, she and her sister were later taken in by an unnamed Devil, and she was reincarnated as the Devil's Bishop using two Evil Pieces. While serving her master, she became extremely talented in Senjutsu and Youjutsu, and her magical power as a Bishop became so great that she surpassed her own master in terms of magical power alone and was in the Top 10 "Most Powerful Bishops" list.

But the world came crashing down when Kuroka accidently discovered her master was a member of the Old Satan Faction, having been aiding the faction since said faction lost the Satan Civil War 800 years ago. When her mastered realized that she knew truth, he tried terminate her, forcing Kuroka to kill him along with her peerage mates in self-defense. Following the incident, she became one of the Underworld's most wanted criminals, ranking at SS-Class. She fled with her younger sister, dodging assassins and other pursuers. As she and Shirone faced more and more close calls, Kuroka reluctantly accepted she would have to abandon her sister to survive. Kuroka managed to infiltrate the Gremory territory and leave Shirone in the care of a young Rias Gremory before leaving the Underworld altogether.

Sometime later, she would be happened upon by Ikari Shinji when the latter was on a mission for Grigori. Confusing Shinji for an Underworld assassin, Kuroka attacked him but was easily defeated and taken back to his cottage to recover. While initially distrustful, Kuroka warmed up to Shinji during her year and a half stay where she met Akeno and Asia before accepting Shinji's offer to join his team; Team Crescent. Like her teammates, she would support Shinji from shadows after he was called to pilot Evangelion Unit 1. After the Angel Wars, she and the rest of Team Crescent would pursue Kokabiel and his remaining allies over the next three years before Shinji accepted a contract with Lucifer Sirzechs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Yamata no Orochi

**Nicknames/Alias:** Eight-Forked Serpent, Venom Blood Dragon, Orochi-chan (by Shinji)

**Date of Birth/Age: **Unknown/100,000+

**Place of Birth: **Unknown

**Height: **201 cm (6'7"; human form); 30.5m (100'0"; overall length from head-to-toe in Dragon form)

**Weight: **70 kg (154 lbs. in human form); 100 tons (200,000 lbs. in Dragon form)

**Hair: **Pitch-black

**Eye: **Serpentine Gold

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Race: **Dragon (Evil Dragon)

**Family:** N/A

**Equipment: **Dragon flames, Lethal Poison, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, Snakes

**Affiliations: **Grigori, Evil Dragons

**Ranking: **Ultimate-class (Heavenly Dragon-level)

**Team Crescent Ranking: **Tank

**Background: **Yamato no Orochi is one of the few legendary dragons still active and is part of the **Evil Dragons** (邪龍 _Jaryū_) the most vicious and brutal of all Dragons, where she is feared as the **Venom Blood Dragon**. Orochi is one of the two females of the group, and is ranked as the 5th strongest after Grendel. Orochi held romantic feelings for the strongest Evil Dragon in existence Crom Cruach but the latter didn't return her feelings though Orochi continued to pine away towards Crom Cruach. Some time later, Crom Cruach would reveal he was having dreams foretelling the fall of the Evil Dragons, which the others except Orochi dismissed.

Crom Cruach would trick Orochi into going into **Mu**, a realm hidden deep within the Dimensional Gap in order to keep the Evil Dragons from truly becoming extinct and possibly one day revive them. Orochi would refuse at first but would relent after getting Crom Cruach to promise he would return for her. Before heading to Mu, Orochi decided to rampage around Japan one more time, which would lead to her downfall like her fellow Evil Dragons. The Shinto Kami of Seas and Storms Susanoo, who had been banished from Takamagahara, would attack and kill Orochi but not before the latter transferred her soul into her 'soul blade' the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi which the Kami took as a prize after raiding her dead body. Kushinada-hime, who had witnessed the battle, spread the word of Susanoo's victory over the "nine-headed serpent" thus beginning the legend of the Yamato no Orochi. Susanoo would present the blade to his sister Amaterasu as an apology which was reluctantly accepted. A few months after this, one of Amaterasu's handmaidens would become possessed by Orochi when she touched the blade as she was cleaning the temple. Orochi would use the handmaiden as a vessel to find her body's resting place, having learned it was thrown into a lake.

Once at the lake, the Orochi-possessed handmaiden came across Kushinada-hime, who was now a Megami and the wife of Susanoo. Orochi would trick the recently made Megami by making her believe she had a gift from Amaterasu to give her. Orochi would strike down the Megami with the Kusanagi and used her divine life-force to revive herself. Now fully revived and getting some measure of revenge against Susanoo, Orochi finally made her way to Mu and waited for Crom Cruach to keep his promise to return to her.

Centuries later, Crom Cruach would return but not in the form Orochi expected. Ikari Shinji would enter Mu to find Yamata no Orochi at the behest of Crom Cruach. It is from Shinji that Orochi learns that Crom Cruach's predictions came true but Crom was given the "ultimate humiliation" (in Orochi's mind) in being sealed in a Sacred Gear. Crom Cruach, speaking through Shinji, would convince Orochi to join Shinji's team and even convinced her to move on and give Shinji a chance because he knew that Shinji would be able to return her feelings.

She would become one of the team's most powerful members, becoming the Tank of the team. Like the rest of the team, Orochi would support Shinji from shadows during the Angel Wars and later on after the war's end would enter the spotlight helping advance Team Crescent's prestige and ultimately Grigori's. She would become a student at Kuoh Academy due to a contract her leader/lover accepted from Lucifer Sirzechs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Walburga

**Nicknames/Alias:** Shien no Walburga, Burga-chan (Shinji and Kuroka), The Sadist Magician (Akeno), The Purple Flame Arsonist (Team Crescent members)

**Date of Birth/Age: **Unknown/22

**Place of Birth: **Unknown

**Height: **179 cm (5'10½")

**Weight: **63 kg (139 lbs.)

**Hair: **Mauve

**Eye: **Mauve

**Blood Type: **B-

**Race: **Human (Magician)

**Family:** Saint Walburga (ancestor); Unnamed Magician, father; Unnamed Magician, mother

**Equipment: **Wizardry, Incinerate Anthem

**Affiliations: **Grigori, Rosenkreuzer (formerly), Golden Dawn (formerly), Grauzauberer (formerly)

**Ranking: **High-Class Magician

**Team Crescent Ranking: **Magician

**Background:** Walburga was born to two Top-Class Magicians who were prominent members of the **Rosenkreuzer** organization. From a young age, Walburga proved to be a prodigy born once every few centuries; her progress required very little help, quickly mastering every spell put before her, mastering her Longinus-class Sacred Gear Incinerate Anthem and becoming the youngest Top-class Magician at the age of 13. She was the most powerful Magician of the group and brought immense prestige to Rosenkreuzer, more devils came to the group for contracted Magicians. Walburga's drive and ambition would cause her to leave Rosenkreuzer and join **Golden Dawn** and later **Grauzauberer**, furthering her already immense skills. She even became the apprentice to the Strongest Bishop MacGregor Mathers during her time at Golden Dawn.

It would be Walburga's ambitions that would be her undoing as she was caught dabbling in forbidden arts of the feared **Necronomicon** – a grimoire of unknown origin, vast near-infinite power and filled with the darkest of spells. Once seen as a figure for hope and a role model for Magicians, she was seen as a traitor and has been compared to the Biblical Lucifer since both fell from grace. Disgraced and shunned, Walburga disappeared from the world, only to resurface years later as part of Team Crescent two years after the Angel Wars. It turns out, her old organization of Rosenkreuzer had hired assassins to kill Walburga in order to 'redeem' the organization because they 'created' Walburga. After several attempts, Walburga was nearly killed until the timely intervention of Ikari Shinji who had been tracking Walburga down due to an incident she had with Turiel months earlier. Saving the magician's life, Shinji brought Walburga back to his HQ to recover and extended the offer to join his team which Walburga accepted, owning Shinji her life and claiming a life-debt.

She would follow Shinji to Kuoh Town due to his contract with Lucifer Sirzechs. Thier latest mission; protect Rias Gremory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Name: **Rossweisse

**Nicknames/Alias:** Silver Valkyrie, Rose (by her grandmother Göndul and later Shinji), Silver Rose Valkyrie (by Team Crescent), 100 Yen Shop Valkyrie (Azazel), Odin's Servant Girl (formerly; fellow Valkyries)

**Date of Birth/Age: **Unknown/19

**Place of Birth: **Asgard

**Height: **173 cm (5'8")

**Weight: **70 kg (154 lbs.)

**Hair: **Silver-white

**Eye: **Light Blue

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Race: **Valkyrie

**Family:** Göndul (Grandmother); Týr (father); Gunnr (mother)

**Equipment: **Hrotti, Borr Spear, Belsta Shield, Norse Magic Arts, Norse Martial Arts

**Affiliations: **Grigori, Asgard (formerly)

**Ranking: **High-class Valkyrie

**Team Crescent Ranking: **Combat and Magic specialist

**Background: **Rossweisse is the granddaughter of legendary Valkyrie and Magician Göndul. Born and raised in the Asgardian country side, Rossweisse grew up under the care of her grandmother due her parents mostly being away due to being warriors of Asgard. Enamored by the tales of her family, Rossweisse decided to follow in her grandmother and mother's footsteps and become a Valkyrie. Göndul, seeing her granddaughter's determination, took it upon herself to train her young 'Rose' (her nickname for Rossweisse) so she would better handle the rigors being a Valkyrie. Here Rossweisse showed she inherited the skills of her grandmother and mother, being immensely skilled in the Norse Magic arts and Combat arts. At age 15, Rossweisse entered the Valkyrie Academy in Valhalla and passed within one year's time. Her father the Norse God of War Týr would give Rossweisse the legendary Holy Dragon Sword Hrotti, the Borr Spear and Belsta Shield as graduation presents. She was then taken on as an apprentice by the legendary Brynhildr for two years before the 'offer'.

At age 18, Odin approached Rosswiesse with an offer to become his bodyguard, an offer she readily accepted thinking it an honor to protect the Norse God-King. But Rossweisse was sadly proven wrong as she was basically used as a maid by Odin, taking care of him during his trips, supporting Odin with his daily life despite her small salary and was even mistreated by her fellow Valkyrie who called her Odin's "Servant Girl". After one year of this, Rossweisse quit and left Asgard, working as a mercenary to make ends meet. During a contract, she ran a fowl Ikari Shinji since he was tracking the same target, the two discovering their contractor had betrayed them. Working together, Rossweisse and Shinji killed both the target and the backstabbing contractor.

Shinji, highly impressed with Rossweisse's skills gave the Valkyrie an offer to join Grigori and become part of his team, Team Crescent. Rossweisse, at first was hesitant to join the Fallen Angels, but Shinji convinced her to do a 'trial period' to which she agreed to. Six months later, Rossweisse agreed to join Grigori and Team Crescent, becoming a trusted confidant of Shinji's much like his wife Akeno. She would join Shinji on his latest contract from Lucifer Sirzechs; protecting Gremory Rias from any harm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Battle Data Section:**

**Ikari Shinji**

Offence: 100, Defense: 90, MOBILITY (speed & agility): 100, Ki/Magic: 100, Intelligence: 100, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 100 – Total: 590/600

**Ikari Akeno**

Offence: 100, Defense: 100, Mobility (speed & agility): 100, Ki/Magic: 100, Intelligence: 80, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 100 – Total: 580/600

**Argento Asia**

Offence: 40, Defense: 40, Mobility (speed & agility): 50, Ki/Magic: 100, Intelligence: 80, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 40 – Total: 350/600

**Raynare**

Offence: 90, Defense: 90, Mobility (speed & agility): 90, Ki/Magic: 90, Intelligence: 70, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 80 – Total: 510/600

**Kalawarner**

Offence: 90, Defense: 90, Mobility (speed & agility): 90, Ki/Magic: 90, Intelligence: 100, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 70 – Total: 530/600

**Kuroka**

Offence: 100, Defense: 100, Mobility (speed & agility): 100, Ki/Magic: 100, Intelligence: 60, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 100 – Total: 560/600

**Yamato no Orochi**

Offence: 100, Defense: 100, Mobility (speed & agility): 100, Ki/Magic: 100, Intelligence: 70, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 100 – Total: 570/600

**Shien no Walburga**

Offence: 80, Defense: 80, Mobility (speed & agility): 80, Ki/Magic: 100, Intelligence: 100, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 60 – Total: 500/600

**Rossweisse**

Offence: 100, Defense: 100, Mobility (speed & agility): 100, Ki/Magic: 100, Intelligence: 80, Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance: 100 – Total: 580/600

* * *

This is the beginning of the story _Agent of Grigori_. I've made some serious changes to the DxD and Evangelion universes. One serious change is the fact that Crom Cruach is in a Sacred Gear, a Longinus to boot. I did this after reading the story _The Crescent Moon Dragon _by the author _RelocationAgent_. This story answers the question "What if one of the Evil Dragons (i.e. Crom Cruach) was sealed in a Sacred Gear?" This is pretty awesome with the Bleach themes used in it. I've asked for permission to use the premise of having an Evil Dragon sealed in a SG and I've got it. I will in no way rip off of RelocationAgent because as you see I have my own ideas about this premise.

Another change is that Akeno does not hate her father thanks in part to Shinji and her relationship with him. And as you can see the main pairing is ShinjixAkeno with the other girls in the harem being: Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Yamata no Orochi, Walburga and later Xenovia. Rias and Sona will be involved in another harem, Issei's harem but the Issei in this story will be vastly different. The reason for the ShinjixAkeno is to give you guys that pairing since I had to scrap it due to me not being able to gain any ground in the Shinji Satan story and also there are very few stories with Akeno as the _**main**_ girl in the harem or simply in the main pairing so I for all the Akeno fans please enjoy.

Mu is hypothetical continent that allegedly disappeared at the dawn of human history. Using this, I've made Mu into his hidden realm inside the Dimensional Gap.

For Walburga's lineage, there is a real-life Walburga known as Saint Walburga. Because of this, I've made Walburga a Hero Descendant in this story.

For Rossweisse, she has become just one of my favorite characters from HSDxD (in my top five) so I wanted her in this as well. Her back story is the same from the V2 of Rise of the Satan but it is expanded a bit more with information on her family and even some legendary weapons. Týr is the principal Norse God of War even though Odin and sometimes Thor are seen as war deities. Gunnr is one of the many Valkyries of legend in this story, her name meaning "War" or "Battle" so I wanted her to have massive combat prowess which would be one of the reason Týr fell for her. Göndul's name means "Wand-wielder", explaining her legendary prowess in the magical arts. Therefore Rossweisse has inherited the abilities if her grandmother and mother; magic and combat.

The Hrotti is a legendary sword that the Original Siegfried took from Fafnir's treasury after he killed the the dragon. In this story, Hrotti is the Norse Holy Sword version of Ascalon and Durandal. The Borr Spear and Belsta Shield are fictional weapons I created for this story. It is named after the Norse Primordial Gods Borr and Belsta who are the parents of Odin. Borr's place in Norse mythology is unclear but it is believed he's a primordial god of the Earth and his wife Belsta (sometimes Bestla) is a primordial Goddess of the Ocean who came together and gave birth to their three sons: Odin the "World Spirit", Vili or Hoenir as the "heavenly light" and Vé or Lódur as "fire". The abilities of the Borr Spear and Belsta Shield will be explained and seen later in the story.

For the battle data section, I got that from Bleach. Bleach has the categories of: offense, defense, mobility, Kido/Reiatsu, intelligence and physical strength. All the categories are self-explanatory except the Kido/Reiatsu one. This category, which is two-in-one, deals with one's ability to use their reiatsu proficiently along with their skill in Kido. One's skill Kido does not affect their skill in reiatsu control but their reiatsu control does affect their Kido because if you can't properly control your power then you can't use Kido because it can and will backfire. I just replaced the Kido with Magic and Reiatsu with Ki (energy) so it would fit my uses.

I also changed the Physical Strength part to Physical Strength/Stamina/Endurance. The concept of muscular strength is best understood as the maximum amount of weight that a given muscle or group of muscles can withstand. Exercises that target strength focus on increases in the amount that a group of muscles can lift for a single repetition. Related to strength, stamina is best understood as the amount of time that a given muscle or group of muscles can perform at maximum capacity. If you can perform a single bicep curl of 60 lbs., you may have stronger bicep muscles than someone whose maximal bicep curl is 50 lbs., but the other PERSON can be said to have greater bicep stamina if he/she can perform more repetitions at this maximum weight. Endurance is best understood in relation to time. While stamina is defined as the amount of time that a given group of muscles can perform at or near maximum capacity, endurance is defined as the maximum amount of time that a given group of muscles can perform a certain action. So the difference between stamina and endurance is one of focus: while stamina is limited to performing at maximum capacity, the focus of endurance is on maximizing time regardless of the capacity at which a given group of muscles is performing.

With this, it explains how physically strong a character is, and how long they can last doing a specific task (i.e. combat). With his this system, I can create a scale in which the characters can be measured in order to show just how strong they are.

For the rankings of each character, there are explanations. Shinji's ranking of Ultimate-class is due to his intensive training along with being part Dragon due to dragon's being power incarnate in DxD. Also his ranking as Seraph-class Angel means that like his father he has twelve wings and due to being part Dragon he is a humanoid Dragon and since it's Crom Cruach inside his Sacred Gear, Shinji is part of the Evil Dragon class. Akeno is an Ophan or ten-winged angel like her father therefore she is ranked as a Ophan. The system of how angels are ranked is in my _Angel Warrior: Archangel_.

I also hope I came up with a believable backgrounds for each character and hope you like it.


End file.
